


Rollercoaster

by Bakeneko37



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Calamity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Calamity, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko37/pseuds/Bakeneko37
Summary: From glares to soft glances.From mocking comments to heart-warming words.Link would describe his' and Revali's relationship as a rollercoaster of emotions; before the calamity they struggled to understand their feelings and turn them into love; after it, they fought with forgotten memories and aching hearts.Are they really that strong?





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write more about them so here I am, I will work with the building of their relationship and then after the calamity, with the twist that the champions won't die.
> 
> I hope you can join me ♡

For Rito, whatever Hylians did always felt kind of weird and inexplicable. Not because they did something bad or life-threatening, but because they were so far away they barely knew what they were planning to do. Rito village was probably the more secluded one after the Goron and that could be questionable: Goron seemed to have a better knowledge of their plans than them.

Revali was probably ten or eleven when a group of Hylians appeared at the entrance of their village and requested to talk with the chief; he remembers seen a young Prince Zelda following her father with the manners and posture of a princess while her eyes showed small sparks of delight at taking in the beautiful view his village offered.

The group talked for a long, long time, Revali went to train, came back and even ate just to find they were still talking. 

“Seems likes there’s something important,” Kidlala, a nice woman mother of two that took care of him every now and then, said. 

“Does that means problems?” His young self wasn’t used to all of this, wasn’t used to the formality that seemed to surround the village and he couldn’t really stop his imaginative brain from jumping to that conclusions.

“Hylia forbids it!” She said, shaking her head as she placed her wing on his head. “I’m sure they’re just planning something.”

Revali didn’t add anything and just went to sit in the land nearest to the chief’s (his’ too) house, glancing every now and then towards it while testing his bow and making sure it was in it’s most pristine condition, swinging his legs a bit until there was movement and the group started to walk out.

He stood up and looked at them with his stoic expression, seeing the guards walking in front and behind the king and princess, the little girl smiling lightly at him before returning to her composed self.

Revali’s first thought was that she was carrying many things on her back she shouldn’t be carrying, something that years later he confirmed.

“Ah, Revali, did you eat?” The chief asked when he spotted him.

“I did, is everything okay?” He said as he secured his bow to his back, looking up at the older.

“Of course it is, they found out an old document that describes ancient artefacts that will help in case Ganon, that evil force, comes back.”

_ Ganon. _

That had been the first time he had heard the name, the name that would, later on, bring pain and fear to every single living thing in the world, the name that was going to destroy his whole life and turn it into a living nightmare.

A different group of Hylians came after a couple of months, this carrying different tools and equipment they brought to the mountain between their region and the Hebra mountains. Revali observed them as they settled their equipment and started to work, perched on a protruding rock near their village that allowed him to see every single thing.

The group started a massive excavation, explosions and mini earthquakes soon turned into everyday things for their people and even though some highly disliked it and expressed their annoyance to the chief, most of them just looked curiously at the operation, wondering what they could be looking for that required such drastic measures. 

The first time Revali saw Medoh had been when he was fifteen and it had been… especial.

He had woken up and was having breakfast with the chief and his guards when a sudden, louder explosion rattled the whole village, some small stones falling and making some inhabitants curse even more loudly at their works. A Sheikah arrived running and requested between pants their presence. 

“Wait here, Revali.”

Of course, he was going to do so. As soon as the chief had flown behind the Sheikah, he took off and reached his hiding spot in seconds, immediately looking towards the spot. There was a lot of dust and debris flying around that didn’t  let him see, but when it started to clear out, he came face to face with a gigantic beak and eyes, hatchlings from the village screamed in fear while he stayed there, staring into the thing for a long, long time without even knowing why.

The Divine Beast Vah Medoh, as the Sheikah, later on, informed it was called, was one of the four Divine Beasts created by a much more advanced and wise civilisation that existed hundreds of years ago, they explained it was built to protect Hyrule and aid the  _ Hero _ and the princess to defeat the incarnation of evil, Ganon.

Four days after the beak and head had been discovered, Zelda and her father returned… with someone else, with him.

The first time Revali saw Link hadn’t had anything in special, the boy was keeping himself behind the princess at all time, a sword, that didn’t look like the normal others had, was attached to his back and his deep blue eyes didn’t show any kind of emotions as he guarded the princess everywhere she moved, he looked young but he knew the younger the more chances of them becoming better were. He quickly assumed he was the knight the king had assigned to protect his daughter but nothing else.

How wrong he had been.

The princess showed unusual excitement as the Sheikah explained to her what they had discovered and how they were planning to take it out entirely by the end of the year, everything concerning the huge bird seemed to excite her more than anything else and Revali heard her talking about something called Naboris and other something called Ruta they had discovered near the Gerudo dessert and Zora’s domain, other two beasts presumably.

“We just need to find Rudania and all the four Divine Beasts will be out,” She said as she walked towards the tent his father and his men were discussing something, the knight following her before she stopped and turned to glare at him. “I can walk by myself towards the tent, you can wait outside.”

To say Revali hasn’t been surprised by the rude and inappropriate way of behaving the princess just showed towards someone that was just doing his job would be a complete lie; she always seemed to be so kind and cheerful wherever she moved that it was a shock she would treat so poorly the knight that was protecting her.

Not that he cared that much, either.

Zelda stepped inside the tent and the knight just stayed in his position for several seconds before moving to stand near the entrance, taking his sword from his back and resting it in front of him in a ready-to-act position. The boy couldn’t be older than him, Hylian and Rito showed their age entirely differently, but judging from the people he had seen around in all these days, he would dare to say he was at least thirteen or fourteen, a year younger than the princess herself, at much. Was he really that capable?

The royal group left that same evening and Revali didn’t know anything about them ‘till years later.

“Look at you, Revali, so strong and capable,” Kidlala say with the same tone a mother would use at seeing her hatchling. “I still don’t understand how you were capable of creating updrafts.”

“With a lot of practice,” He said with a well-masked tone of arrogance, looking at his bow. “Wasn’t that hard, though.”

It was a well-practised lie as well, only the chief knew just how many times he had come back home with bruises, missing feathers and even a broken talon one day, Hylia knew he still couldn’t use the technique entirely at that moment. The number of times he had failed were almost the same number of feathers he had, but he never gave up, he always moved forward and he was the best, the best of the whole kingdom.

Or that’s what he thought.

The princess came one day, without her knight he had to say, with only a couple of guards that looked more nervous than anything else, but at least looked ready to protect her.

“Revali,” She said and Revali noticed it was the first time she was talking directly to him and he was surprised, when they arrived he never imagined she was going to talk to him. “I’m princess Zelda and I come in the representation of the king Rhoam to ask you something really important.”

Now that caught his attention, he was important and people should know that.

“As you know, we discovered one of the four Divine Beasts here in Rito Village and after our extensive investigation, we now know only a powerful warrior is capable of piloting it,” He definitely liked how that sound, Hyrule was going to know who the great Revali was. “The Divine Beasts will aid the  _ Hero _ in his battle against Ganon.”

Wait. “Aid?”

“Yes, the knight who can use the sword that seals the darkness will fight with him,” She said, letting out a soft sigh. “He’s the Hylian chosen to defeat the darkness.”

Just because a sword choose him? Just because an inanimate object had said (how? he didn’t even want to ask) one individual, talentless for sure, was made to use it and fight their biggest enemy, they were going to believe it?  It was just so,  _ asinine. _

It was such an insult to the ones who really worked for getting things, he was so glad Rito didn’t have such idiotic traditions or he would have already plucked all his feathers out in despair; he was so angry that Zelda must have felt it because she spoke again.

“I know it’s a bit weird, but Link is an exceptional knight and he has mastered the use of the sword and many other weapons,” She said, her voice dropping with each sentence. “This is for our people, we need to keep them safe and the Divine Beasts will be a key part to it… We can’t just leave them aside.”

Revali wanted to scream  _ no,  _ to say this was the biggest insult he had received, but he couldn’t the look on the princess' eyes told him just how worried she was about the whole thing. “I will give you my answer tomorrow.”

And with that he turned away, hearing her thanking him for his help before he heard her footsteps going away.

“Aren’t you proud you were chosen?” The chief’s voice made him glance back, beak clicking in annoyance.

“Proud of aiding someone? One would need to be dumb to feel proud of that,” He said, turning to face him, seeing the way he sighed. “I haven’t accepted.”

“Listen, Revali, I know all the things that go inside your head,” He said, walking closer to him and resting one heavy wing on his shoulder. “I know you’re not a bad Rito, despite that rough exterior you give, there’s something vulnerable inside.”

“That’s nonsense,” He squeaked, brushing his wing away and walking to the entrance. “I will think about it and tell her tomorrow.”

With nothing more than a quiet snort, he took off the nearest landing to his house and made a quick way towards the training area. Him vulnerable? That was the second most offending thing he had heard on this day and he wanted to slap people across the face for even suggesting it.

Looking up at the beak and eyes that could be seen from the place, he let out a sigh at imagining how it would be to move that thing. 

_ Protect his people. _

The words repeated themselves on his head, making him groan and look away. He wasn’t fooling anyone, he was going to say yes no matter what, he was going to say yes and then show every single one, that knight in specific, just how superior he was, to the point they were going to beg him to take the sword insisted.

With a satisfied hum, he went back to practice, he had to be the best.

Little he knew that saying yes was going to change his life so drastically.


	2. Resentment

Zelda, as he had expected it, was there the next day at the same time as the day before and even though Revali hated she had arrived when his Gale decided to fail twice in a row, he tried to keep himself as stoic as he could to show her he was more than capable.

In the end, he gave her the best show of his life, a proper demonstration of the master of the skies, the title he was the rightful owner of.

“Thank you so much, Revali,” She said after he had returned to land. “We will do our best and come out victorious.”

“Of course we will, I am in the team after all,” He said, placing his bow on his back and walking to her. “I’ll be returning to the village now; the Chief may want to talk with you.”

Apparently, the comments some of his people found annoying and disrespectful were humorous for her as she chuckled and nodded, climbing up her horse and starting to move towards the village with him. It was weird.

“I thank you so much for your cooperation,” The Chief, despite Revali’s protests, decided to gather the whole freaking village in the main landing so the princess could give her speech. “Together we will protect Hyrule of every enemy that threatens our peace.”

Revali had to admit she talked with such conviction it was admirable, he could see in the people’s eyes how they even seemed excited about the idea of having one of them piloting that huge thing still resting on the mountains. He too was kind of excited, but the thought of just aiding someone was as infuriating as it had been the day before.

“Tomorrow we will be parting towards the castle, you need to meet the other champions,” Zelda said once the banquet was over and she was offered the most comfortable bed in the inn to spend the night. “Everyone had already accepted.”

“I see, will be ready,” He said, pretending not to notice the look the Chief was giving to him.

“Thank you again, Revali,” She said with a smile before turning around and starting to walk away and towards the inn.

“So you were the last one to accept,” The Chief said as Revali walked inside his house and he followed him.

“Of course, I am not as easy and desperate as the others, that’s for sure.”

“I am going to miss you, Revali.”

The Rito stopped moving, his emerald eyes staring to the front for several seconds before he let out a sigh and dropped his wings to his sides.

“I am going to miss you too.”

◊◊◊

The sun was starting to peek over the horizon when Zelda, her guards and Revali were at the entrance of the village, bidding farewell to the Chief and the people that had gathered to send their chosen one away, Revali trying to keep himself together as he looked at the small hatchlings sniffling as they waved goodbye at him and at the Chief that behind those pride-filled eyes, hid the sadness of the time he was going to spend away.

Who would have thought it was going to be this hard?

“If we hurry up it will take us a day and a half to get to the castle,” Zelda said as she watched Revali killing a small group of bokoblins her guards hadn’t even seen. “We will sleep at night and start again before the sun goes up.”

“Don’t you have to follow a sleeping routine?” He asked, once more surprised when she laughed.

“I do, but I rarely follow it,” she said. “When I stay at my lab, I barely have time to sleep and get ready for the next day.”

“So, you have found all the ancient devices you were looking for?” He asked, looking at the weird artefact she had on her hip.

“We found the Divine Beasts and several Shrines scattered all around Hyrule,” She said and Revali could see the excitement in her eyes. “We also found this slate, Impa and others are investigating how it works, but I am helping to understand it too!”

“Are those Shrines filled with something?”

“We don’t know yet, we haven’t found a way to open it,” She sighed, shaking her head. “It is said they will only open for the chosen one.”

Zelda’s smile faltered at that and Revali frowned once more at remembering his distaste for that  _ chosen one. _

“I still believe trusting someone just because an inanimate object chose it to fight against the greatest enemy is nonsense,” He said bitterly. “He should have been chosen by skills, not just because of that.”

“He’s, he’s great at handling the sword and other weapons,” She said in a hurried tone. “He just needs to get better at arc shooting at will be great-”

“He’s not good at it?” He laughed, pulling his bow from his back with his talons before stopping mid-air and shooting a lizalfos that was hiding in the grass, the arrows piercing it skull perfectly. “It is much worse than what I had imagined it.”

Showing off so much would, later on, bite him in the ass, but he didn’t know it at that time.

Zelda seemed to run out of words after that and the trip fell into an awkward silence for the rest of the day, words been spoken again until they reached a good zone to mount their camp on and Revali finally descended from the skies, placing his heavy backpack on the floor as the guards went to check the perimeter.

“Vah Medoh is a majestic creature,” She started as she worked on making a fire. “I have seen many drawings of her and her silhouette in the sky has to be extraordinary.”

“She? Do they have genders?” He asked with a raised brow, looking away from the hammock he was about to place.

“We deduced they do, her name comes from the sage of Rito Village, the legend says that when Hyrule was flooded and filled with water, there was a Rito who became a sage and protector of an important place,” She said, happy that she had broken the silence. “Her name was Medli and Medoh’s name comes from her.”

“I see,” He wasn’t expecting that, but he had the idea he had heard about that legend. “I assume the same as for the other three?”

“Yes! Rudania is for Darunia, a Goron chief, Ruta comes from the sage of water Ruto and Naboris come from Nabooru,” She said, dusting her hands off the dirt and looking at him. “Now we just need to work in how you will control them and will be great!”

She was really optimistic about everything and even though he wasn’t that fond of such behaviour, he didn’t say anything and patiently listened to her as she continued talking about her investigations while they got food ready, stopping only when it was time to sleep.

So far so good, right?

◊◊◊

Revali had been to the castle once in his whole life but he had been too young to remember it entirely. The Chief had been invited to the princess’ birthday that symbolised she was ready to awaken a power or something and he came along and watched the ceremony with almost no interest. Today it was different, he was the  _ celebrity _ to call it something, the one who had been invited to a special celebration. He chooses to walk next to the princess once the guards took the horses away and different guards came to escort them inside.

The town surrounding the castle was full of live, merchants tried to drag the attention of potential buyers to their stands full with fresh products, kids ran around happily and in general felt like the complete opposite to rito village. Back home there wasn’t so much noise like here and the species weren’t that diverse, they were lucky if a Hylian or Gerudo appeared, here he could see Goron and even Zora, he had to admit it was nice.

As the metallic door closed and the life from outside turned into muffled noises, Revali looked around the castle in well-hidden awe, the huge construction had the delicate decoration you would expect from the royal family, the Triforce been the centre of attention everywhere you looked, for someone like him it was kind of underwhelming, but he did his best to hide it.

They continued down the large corridor till they reached a spacious room where two stairs lead to the top of what looked like a balcony with a huge family picture hung from the wall, Revali remembered Zelda’s mother had passed away years ago, but in the picture she looked as vibrant and alive as she held the princess’ hand,

“I apologise we kept you waiting for so long,” Her sudden voice made him realise there were already more people there, a Zora, a Goron, a Gerudo and another Hylian. “Rito village is really far away.”

“It’s okay, now with everyone here we can finally start,” A sheikah woman that came from behind the Goron and looked older than anyone in that place, said. “You must be Revali, our soon to be Rito champion.”

“That’s what I was told,” He said, the term champion making his feather ruffle up in pride. 

“My name is Impa, I am the princess’ Zelda advisor and protector,” She said with a smile, resting her hands on his back.

“A pleasure,” He nodded, looking at Zelda that had moved to pull the other people closer.

“Revali, meet the Gerudo’s chief, Lady Urbosa,” She said, making the tall, red-haired Gerudo take a step forwards, her ridiculously tall height and muscular body been a contrast to everyone in the room. “She will be the pilot of Naboris.”

“Nice to meet you, boy,” She said as she extended her hand towards him. “We were waiting for you, how old are you?”

“For Hylian or Gerudo standards, I am nineteen,” He said, slightly offended by the term  _ boy. _

“So he’s another youngster!” The Goron with his loud voice said, making the small Zora jump on her place.

“He’s Daruk, Chief of the Goron,” Zelda said after she hid a laugh behind her hand. “He will take care of Rudania.”

“Nice meeting ya,” He said with a loud laugh, patting him in the back and almost sending him to the ground.

“I would like to remind you, you’re not around your people, mind your strength,” He said, pushing his braids back.

“Oh,” The small red Zora, jumped in the conversation. “I read Rito’s bones are more fragile, they need to be lighter and thinner.”

“For flying it is needed,” He said, crossing his wings indignantly 

“She’s Mipha, princess of the Zora,” Zelda said and Revali could see a small spark on her eyes as she looked at her, one he couldn’t really identify. “She will be pilot of Ruta.”

“I-It’s really nice to meet you,” The Zora said shyly, extending her hand towards him and smiling softly, so far she was his favourite, wasn’t loud, had good manners and didn’t want to tease the life out of him.

“And he’s Link,” The sudden gloomy tone caught him off-guard, but he turned fast to look at the reason, finding the last Hylian. “He’s the choose one, who the sword that seals the darkness choose.”

Him? This thin, smaller than him, not spectacular Hylian was the one who that sword chose? She had to be kidding, he could easily win against him without even trying! This was more outrageous than he thought. 

“So it’s you, who is supposed to seal the darkness with that sword?” He asked, his emerald boy staring at the unmoving figure of the Hylian in front of him, his face was incapable of moving or what?  “I really don’t know what to say, simply asinine.”

He knew he was making things awkward, but he just couldn’t stand still, that Link felt like itching powder falling and hiding in his feathers, he couldn’t believe it, he had worked his ass off, had hurt himself countless of times to be the best just to have someone taking all the glory.

“I’ll show you your rooms,” Zelda cut in the heavy silence, smiling with the same brightness. “Tomorrow we will have the ceremony to declare you as official champions.”

Revali couldn’t move his eyes away from Link, not that the other seemed to care that much, he kept his face as expressionless as he could as Zelda started to move and everyone started to follow her.  Wait, he was the appointed knight he saw all those years ago… the one the princess didn’t like.

He couldn’t blame her.

He couldn’t believe it.

The only thing he could do for now was waiting patiently for them to notice their mistake and hand him the sword later, they were going to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revali is one of the most interesting characters for me, I just really love that bird-
> 
> Thank you so much for your kudos and for subscribing, I hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to leave me a comment ♡


	3. Not so bad

A bed, for real, a bed.

Revali wasn’t expecting to be received as a King when it was obvious he wasn’t, but he was at least expecting a little bit of consideration towards the visitors they were receiving. The rooms Zelda had guided them to and that were supposed to be the ones designated for the champions were just like any other room, with a desk, a bookcase, a large closet and a  _ bed _ in one corner.

Rito didn’t use beds, it hurt them, it wasn’t what their anatomy needed, the ones they had at their village were for visitors, no one else used them, not even hatchlings who slept almost everywhere. Sure it was the common thing and most species used it, but at least he and Goron didn’t.

Looking out of the room he saw the Goron scratching his head in confusion while looking inside and that made him relax a bit, at least he wasn’t the only one, but every thought of possible alliance or bond they could form to complain was thrown out of the window when he laughed and just stepped inside.

The avian found himself sighing heavily, he had made things uncomfortable enough for the other after his outburst against the so-called hero and even though he didn’t care about their opinion, he didn’t really want to make things too bad, he was spending a lot of time with them and it would only torture him more than necessary.

Shaking his head, he stepped inside and placed the huge backpack he had on his back on the chair in front of the desk, deciding to keep his bow because there was no way he was just placing it on the floor. It was a handmade jewel that needed to be treated with respect.

“You won’t be all the time here, of course,” Walking out again when he heard Zelda’s voice, he listened to the princess who was talking in front of the others. “You can come and go to your places whenever you want, but you have your place here for when we need to be near the castle.”

“Thank you,” The small Zora said with a shy smile and Revali saw the same glint in Zelda’s eyes when she said it was nothing.

As they engaged in that small conversation, Revali’s eyes fell on the  _ hero _ that was standing there, listening but with the same expression, he had had in the last hour or so, did he never changed the expression? Did he feel that superior? He didn’t know how was he going to live with someone that made him so mad by just looking at him, it was going to be a constant reminder.

“I apologise I couldn’t be here when you arrived, but I wanted to give you a proper welcoming,” Revali snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a new voice, turning to find no other than the king of Hyrule. “We are honoured to receive you all in here.”

“The honour is ours, thank you for choosing us,” Mipha said in a slightly more confident voice.

“We are honoured to be here,” Urbosa said as she bowed respectfully at him. “Princess Zelda had done an amazing job in selecting the warriors who will pilot the Divine Beasts.”

“Yeah, she did her best,” With that tone sounded that the Gerudo was more proud of her than him, but Revali was no one to judge. “I want to invite you to a banquet in your honour.”

“Thank you!” Daruk smiled.

The King Rhoam Bospharamus Hyrule was a well-known monarch, even for Rito that didn’t know most of the things related to the kingdom, he was known as a strict and fair man who had suffered the tragic loss of his wife. Some said this had turned him into a not-so loving father that pushed his daughter too much to awaken the power tradition dictated she had while others said he was still as loving as before. When everything ended, Revali had mixed feelings about him.

“I will be waiting for you in the main room.”

Zelda watched him go before returning her attention to them, smiling a little bit less brightly. “Feel free to rest for a bit before coming, the guards will show you the way.”

And with that, she left.

“Alright, see you all in a bit,” Urbosa announced as she turned around to enter her room, Daruk and Mipha doing the same after a moment.

Leaving Revali and  _ him. _

“How can a sword pick someone?” He asked with disdain, crossing his wings as the other looked at him. “A warrior should be chosen by its skills, not just because an object says so.”

“I can hear it,” Link said and Revali almost jumped at just how soft his voice was in comparison to his serious exterior. “The sword has a voice and I heard it.”

Well, that was  _ mildly _ impressing. “Doesn’t really answer why that would be above someone’s skills.”

“Alright, I’m ready,” Urbosa suddenly popping out of her room cut any other chance of talking, making Revali sigh.

Though, he wasn’t expecting the other to reply at all.

A guard with a fancy uniform and stoic expression bowed respectfully at them before asking them to follow him, guiding them down the huge corridors of the castle until they reached the equally huge dining room, the smell of delicious food reaching everybody.

Much to Revali’s delight, they did seem to have consideration towards the people they were receiving, the food the table displayed was full of different dishes that would suit everyone, from fish to rocks that only Gorons could eat.

The king was sitting at the head of the table with Zelda at her right side, in front of her was the sheikah woman, Impa, Revali wasn’t used to all of this fanciness, but he guessed he just had to do it.

Urbosa took the place next to Impa, Mipha the one next to Zelda, Daruk next to Urbosa and Revali next to Mipha, one could only imagine his surprise when Link went to sit at his side rather than taking the one next to Daruk.

_ Annoying. _

“Please feel free to eat whatever you like,” The king announced and with that the banquet started.

The food wasn’t as good as Revali remembered the chief cooked, but it was good, really good, and after his long trip he found himself focusing more on it than in anybody else, or at least that’s how it was until he saw the Hero at his side eating everything he could, even the rock roast thing.

What in the world was with him?

“Mind introducing yourself to me? I think I need to know who is who,” Impa said after a moment of silence, looking up at them.

“I am Daruk, chief of the Goron,” Daruk, that loud rock, said first, grinning proudly.

“My name is Mipha, princess of the Zora,” The smaller one said. “I have my father and brother.”

“And I am Urbosa, chief of the Gerudo,” The woman said.

“My name is Revali,” He said and it took him a second to order his thoughts about what he was, he wasn’t the chief, wasn’t a prince. “The strongest warrior Rito village has.”

Why was he doubting? That has more merit than anything else.

“That’s perfect,” Impa smiled as she looked at them. “Link is not a man of many words, but his abilities speak for themselves, he’s the most talented knight we have seen in a long time.”

“Is he?” Revali asked with a raised brow, sure, that was something he would have to see by himself.

Despite his comment, food went normally after that, the king remaining silent for most of the time while Zelda and Impa fill in that spot. When it was done they moved back to their room and went to sleep, Zelda announcing the next day was going to start early and that they should rest.

Revali let out a long sigh at that but didn’t say anything, opening the door and going inside after waving his arm tiredly. The bed didn’t look comfortable before, it seemed less comfortable now.

It was going to be a long night.

◊◊◊

“I wonder how they managed to bury the Divine Beasts, especially in the volcano!”

Revali wasn’t in his best mood that morning as they had breakfast, but did his best to listen to them in the sake of the socialising. “I would be more interested in how they built them.” 

“Well, of course, but I was just curious,” Daruk said with a laugh. “When the excavation revealed that lizard I was really surprised.” 

Lizard? Why would they built a Divine Beast as a lizard was beyond him, but that only made him wonder how the others looked like, for him Medoh had always looked majestic, but he was sure the Zora or Gerudo weren’t going to have one with a similar design.

“I have the feeling we all were,” Urbosa said with a faint hum. “Years climbing up that mountain to get here and no one knew it wasn’t really a mountain.”

“They all look so complex, can’t wait to see them moving!” It was the first time Mipha showed her excitement so clearly and he had to admit he was kind of excited to see how that thing was going to fly.

“I will explain to you everything about them, from what I have read, connecting with them can be a bit difficult,” Zelda said as he finished her food, looking as excited as Revali had seen her all those years ago. “We will work hard on it.”

“Just keep in mind you need to continue praying,” The king’s sudden voice made the princess jump, the smile fading from her face as she nodded. “Waking that power is vital.” 

It was the second time Revali heard about the power and judging by the expression Zelda had, he assumed it wasn’t good. According to the legend, it was a power to seal the darkness that they inherited since the beginning of everything.

“I have never forgotten about it, don’t worry, father,” She whispered.

“The ceremony will begin in two hours, Hyrule will know who their champions are.”

Revali felt a small shiver running up his spine at the mention of that, the only bad thing in all of this was  _ aiding _ someone.

Zelda informed, after they had all finished, that there was something she had to give each one before the ceremony and that they could clean up and get ready for it, guiding them to the bathrooms they could use.

“The most talented knight,” He said as he watched Link folding his clothes. “As comforting as that may sound, a sword choosing you it’s ridiculous.”

When he didn’t receive a response, he frowned, just how stuck-up he was?

“So what kind of bird you are?” Daruk’s question almost made him pluck a feather from his braids.

“I am not a  _ bird _ I am Rito,” He said, completely offended.

“Isn’t the same?”

“No! Is it the same to say you’re a rock?”

“Technically they are,” Revali’s eyes almost budged out of his sockets when he heard that soft voice again, turning to look at Link who wasn’t really looking towards him but that had the ghost of a smile on his face. “Goron are like rocks.”

“Well, Rito are not birds,” He said before turning away.

How dare he? He doesn’t bother answering what he’s clearly asking yet dares to mock him, how could they believe this creature is a hero? Things just get worst and worst.

“I made these clothes for all of us, they represent our status,” Zelda, once they had gathered outside of their rooms. “I hope you don’t find it ridiculous.”

Revali looked at the folded cloth Zelda had placed on his wings, the soft blue material with what looked like the figure of Medoh sewn into it with the purest white left him speechless.

“Of course it’s not ridiculous, it’s beautiful,” Urbosa said with that motherly tone she also seemed to have, extending the skirt that looked like the one she was wearing but with the same blue colour and what looked like a camel sewn at the bottom. “You did a great job.”

“I wish I knew how to do this,” Mipha said as she held the large cloth close to her, the elephant on it looking as impeccable as the others.

“I could teach you one day, maybe,” Zelda said with an equally large smile.

“That would be great.”

There was a potential friendship there, he was sure.

“I’m surprised it fits so well!” Daruk said as he finished strapping the cloth to his back, showing the lizard, that looked more like a salamander, on it. “You have good eyes for measuring!”

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

As Revali watched them putting them on, he finally moved to remove the red scarf he had around his neck and accommodated the new one so the figure could be clearly seen, he liked it, a lot, despite the lack of verbal confirmation.

Looking around he noticed Link was wearing a blue tunic with details in white, it was stupid, but having Medoh made him feel superior for a second.

“I will wait for you in the main hall.” She smiled and with that dashed out towards her room, surely to get ready.

“This is nice, don’t you think, boy?” Urbosa asked as she looked at Link, resting her hands on her hips. “Blue suits you really well.”

The hero only smiled faintly and nodded, his no talking policy was driving him crazy.

“Well, let’s go!” Daruk said happily before he started making his way down the corridors.

Revali had to admit that seeing so many people reunited in that place made him a bit, just a bit, nervous, but he kept his emotions at bay and walked to the spots the guards told them to take, surprised to find Orni warriors at his side instead of Hylians, the same going for the others, with Gerudo, Goron and Zora at their champion’s side.

They could have invited him, he thought bitterly, but could only sigh, later on, he would brag about it at home.

Zelda was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a long dress with the same colour their clothes had. Her entire demeanour was entirely different, the bubbly, kind and smiling personality replaced by a serious, formal one, her eyes staring into the crowd and her hands perfectly folded on her front.

King Rhoam gave a long speech, talking about the importance of their role in an upcoming battle that may or may not happen in the nearby future, remarking the heavyweight they were going to have on their shoulders and the hope people were placing on them; asking Zelda to guide them in their duty so the clothes they now wore with the colours of the royal family didn’t end up being disrespected.

There were a lot of things to take in.

As he continued talking, Revali couldn’t stop himself from thinking if he was the only one feeling slightly overwhelmed, he had moved from being the best Rito warrior only his village knew to a champion that was going to be part of a legacy, one that was going to receive the expectations and faith of countless of families, that were going to trust he was going to be capable of doing it.

What if he couldn’t?

Controlling something he had never seen in his life and that used a more advanced technology than the one they had sounded ludicrous and even though he craved the recognition and rejoiced in the idea of being hailed by people, he couldn’t stop the normal and rational fear from creeping up his brain.

As he worked on perfecting his Gale, he had ended up badly injured and even passed out in the middle of the training area due to the constant failure, but now he didn’t have the luxury of doing the same. If Medoh was really capable of flying, failing to control it properly could send it against his village, could make it shot his people, now it wasn’t only him, it was all the people he knew.

It was terrifying and it was scarier to know he was never going to share these insecurities with anybody.

“My body is definitely not used to such formalities,” Blinking, he looked at Daruk who flexed his arms and legs as if he was exhausted. “But his words were really encouraging.”

“Princess, about the artefact you have with you, have you found out how it works?” Mipha asked as she moved behind Zelda who was checking something on it.

“We almost got everything, I can feel it,” Zelda said with a smile, holding it out for Mipha to take it.

“Is this supposed to be the sheikah slate?” Revali asked as he took it instead, examining the unfamiliar object and seeing the screen showing different options he didn’t really understand.

“It is, Zelda told me the other day it has this interesting feature of saving images from the real world,” Urbosa said as Revali let the slate fall on Mipha’s hands.

“That’s amazing… would like to see it,” Mipha whispered, glancing back at Link and Daruk that had stayed behind. “Can I ask you for a favour?”

How in the world they managed to convince him to try the feature the slate had was beyond him, the only thing he knew is that they were standing more or less close so a sheikah scientist, Purah if he had heard right, could take what she called a photo of them.

He was standing next to Urbosa, with Link and Zelda in the middle, Mipha taking the last spot and Daruk behind everyone, his freaking large figure way above everyone despite Urbosa being a tall woman. 

“Alright, I want you all to look this way,” Purah called, keeping the slate in front of her face. “Daruk, please, you’re as tall as the Death Mountain, please bend a bit!”

Revali couldn’t hold back a snort at the confused expression of the other, what was he expecting? 

“Princess, what’s with that gloomy face? Smile!” She continued saying and Revali looked at the princess, she indeed looked slightly troubled but the moment Urbosa rested a hand on her back, she smiled.

“Revali, move your tail closer to them.”

“Right...”

In the corner of his eye, he saw Mipha realising she was too far away from Link and shyly moved closer; she was definitely his favourite and couldn’t hold back a small smile he hoped no one noticed.

“Mipha, you’re too tense, breath for me!” 

With that she seemed to relax, taking deep breathes as the woman started counting. He wanted her to hurry up and take the photo, he couldn’t really keep his pose for so long, it was weird… in the end, it didn’t matter, when he heard her saying smile there was a sudden push that ended up sending him to the floor, hearing Mipha falling next to him.

“What did I say about your strength?!” He squawked as he scrambled to his feet and Zelda helped Mipha up. “We’re not rocks!”

How dare he embarrass him like that? How dare he believe it was funny? He felt like steaming as he dusted the dirt of his perfect feathers and clothes, preparing to glare at that freaking rock when Zelda started to laugh, her laughter contagious enough to reach Mipha, who had suffered the same fate as him, and eventually Purrah.

In the end, it was only him and Link who weren’t laughing.

“You two were too stiff, you needed to relax!” Daruk said as he laughed, ignoring the glare directed to him.

“Unbelievable.”

He looked at Link who was looking at the photo Purah was showing to him, a smile appearing on his face at seeing it and shaking his head, surprisingly enough looking back at him. 

“Just look at it, Revali, it’s perfect!” He wanted to take the slate and throw it off the tower they were in, but knew he couldn’t and merely glanced at the picture, seeing the ridiculous expression he had on his face.

“I can’t see anything good.”

“Come on, it’s so hilarious!”

The combination of their noisy laughter and his flustered feelings ended up going against him the more he looked at the picture.

It wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like the king, Zelda's father, for me he's the one who kept Zelda from awakening her power, the way he didn't understand anything she was feeling it's the main reason, but the way he seems to push Link to be with her at all times its kind of annoying too, with that said, don't expect me to use him much for good things. The memories aren't as they are showed in the game, I change a couple of things so they fit the story, I'm sorry if it confuses you~
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for your comments, don't forget to leave one here ♡

**Author's Note:**

> We start with Revali's point of view and how it built up from there~
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment ♡


End file.
